Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 5 = -2(x - 1)$
Explanation: Distribute the $-2$ in the $-2(x - 1)$ term on the right. $y + 5 = {-2x + 2}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $5$ from both sides. $y = -2x + 2 - 5$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -2x - 3$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-2$ and a y-intercept of $-3$.